General Hospital The After Hours
by LiLsH0rTy88
Summary: The story after the show.. once tapping is done the real fun begins
1. Default Chapter

General Hospital - The After Hours  
  
Summary - Some of the GH characters after the show is taped for the day. IN the story they will have the same named as they do on the show. Some of the characters will have relationships with some of the other actress/ or actors on the show. There's a new girl Sam in the story that is an actress on the show involved with Jason, Courtney, Sonny and Carly. The story is basically about what happens after they are done taping.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Why don't you think you deserve kids?" Courtney asked Jason.  
  
"Because Michael made me realize it takes so much to be a full time parent. You have to give your whole life to them because they depend on you and love you so much. Right now I have to deal with Carly and I will always have to protect her and Michael." Jason told her.  
  
"Cut! Alright you two that was great!" The director said to them. Courtney smiled and said thanks.  
  
"So are you going to Red Heads tonight?" Jason asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna change and then head over there. Do you know who else is going?" Court asked.  
  
"Going where?" Carly asked popping into the conversation.  
  
"Dinner to Red Heads with everyone." Jason informed her as Sam approached them.  
  
"Hey, you three. Going over to Red Heads?" She asked. All three nodded.  
  
"Fun it will be one big party." Sam laughed.  
  
"Sam, your scene today was really good. Where did you learn to cry like that?" Carly asked laughing.  
  
"Oh you know I have my ways. Plus I've been a fan before I was actually a character so I have had some practice crying over people on the show." Sam said.  
  
"Oh well that's good. This one over here needs to become a little softer." Courtney said referring to Jason. Sam and Carly laughed at this and then said awe after looking at Jason's face.  
  
"Ok you three let's go now so we are not so late." Jason said walking away towards the exit. The girls looked at each other smiled and then begin walking with Jason.  
  
"I guess I'm not going to change after all." Courtney thought to her self and continued walking with the rest of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Soo what did you think? Should I continue this??? It just popped in my head and I thought it would be cute!! Soo tell me what you think!! Hehe!!  
  
Byeee  
  
-Samantha- 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - General Hospital - The After Hours

"Excuse me miss what would you like? A waiter asked coming up to Sam who had just sat down. 

  
"Umm, can I have a virgin Shirley temple?" She asked being under age and all she couldn't have the alcoholic one.

"Sure. I'll be back momentarily." The waiter said and walked away. 

"Hey Sam." Dillon said walking over and sitting down. Sam smiled at him and the two continued to talk for awhile. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey beautiful!" Ric said coming up to Skye.

"Hey!" She said her face lighting up. 

"Did you order already? He asked sitting down.

"Yeah it should be out soon. You should order so you don't have to wait so long." Skye said. 

"Sounds good. Who all is here?" He asked.

  
"Jason, Sonny, Ned, Courtney, Carly, Sam, Dillon, Alexis and more people just look around everyone is here. "

"I see well we don't really need half these people do we. Do they really all matter?" He said smirking. 

"So basically you really are really like your character one the show. Mean. Horrible. Don't care about anyone but yourself. "Courtney said to Ric who had turned around to look at her.

"It's just a little joke. Courtney don't go and get all upset right now." Ric said smiling, hoping what he just said would make up for everything. 

"Now what's going on here?" Lucky said joining in on the conversation. 

"Oh just a little innocent fun." Skye said not wanting this to turn into anything. 

"Innocent fun with you two. That's a little bit false don't ya think. Come on Court." Lucky said and the two walked away. 

"Why does everyone here have to take thing so seriously? I really am not like my character Urghh." Ric said sighing. 

"I know your not! Don't let them get to you!" Skye said kissing his cheek. 


End file.
